Spare Parts
by Boom-Rhapsody
Summary: erased. non-existent. perfect. the government's hit a new low, and the X-Men find out why. it leave sthem all in a state of jeopardy, and not just because they've associated thmeselves with a "non-existent". OCOC.


A.N: Hello there from Thunder-Rhapsody.

People please review! I think I have something going with this story, but I won't know for sure unless y'all review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**  
+Spare Parts+**

Chapter One: The Project

The project had escaped.

The alarm sounded, clear as day and sharp like nails running down a chalk board. Red lights took over the white and pale yellow, and it seemed the base became one gigantic dark room. The sound of countless boots heavy from steel toes echoed through the halls as soldiers ran to gather in their units. Orders were shouted out and quickly obeyed; no one was ready to tango with the head leaders of H.Y.D.R.A.

The scientists and soldiers had heard about X23, and how it had managed to escape and blow Madame Hydra up with the New York Branch…

But this was the European Branch.

Anyway, it was imperative that the project had to be found. The soldiers had not been told what it was, or what it did. Like X23, though, it was designed to be a weapon or a tool for secret government missions. Whatever the case, the soldiers had been sent out with a handful of scientists to capture it.

But there were rumors. Rumors that the project was a mutant, a poor human subjected to horrible tortures for "the good of science". Still others had gossiped about a clone of a mutant, or a biologically reared being. And yet, people thought that it was a new android, on capable of human emotions and free will.

And it suddenly came from the metal rafters, down onto platoon 12. They didn't see it coming. The Project made short work of the six soldiers, knocking them all out cold before they could cock their weapons or even shout. The Project stood in the center of the circle of unconscious bodies it had created.

* * *

Dr. Gretzgi ran with Commander Arnold. Both had split from a platoon to look for the project. Gretzgi knew the project better than any; he alone had designed it and had even come up with the notion. With this vast knowledge, Gretzgi knew it would not kill anyone…

Well, _she_ would not kill anyone…

"Doctor, what does this project do, anyway?" the commander asked as they rounded a corner.

"It's merely an experiment, Commander," Gretzgi replied; "A very valuable one for the United States."

"What would the U.S. be doing here, though, in The Alps?" The Commander asked himself.

"For secrecy," the scientist answered, having heard Arnold; "They can't even trust their own anymore."

"It's a shame, really," Arnold mused.

Both rounded another corner, and promptly froze. There it was, the Project. Standing a total of five feet and seven inches, black hair and pale skin, lean and dressed in a grey uniform, it had its back to Gretzgi and Arnold. But it had heard them.

Or, _she_ had heard them…

Arnold pulled out his side arm, aiming it at the Project, intending to kill; "NO!" Gretzgi mouthed, then he spoke up, staring at the Project; "Why have you defied your orders once more, Project One?"

And it turned to face them. Arnold held his breath. It was a young girl, no more than sixteen, staring at them. She possessed the bluest eyes, the longest eyelashes to accompany them.

"I know who I am," she replied.

"You are Project One," Gretzgi said firmly.

"I am human," the girl insisted.

"You are robotic!"

"I have a name!" the girl all but shrieked, "It's Anya!"

"Doctor, what is the meaning of this?" Commander Arnold said.

"Go get reinforcements, Commander!" Gretzgi ordered.

Arnold had no say; at the base, scientists outranked army personnel. Taking one last glance around the scene he left.

It was just Doctor Gretzgi and his creation then. "Project One…" he began, then he sighed; "_Anya_… You belong back in the lab…"

"I belong in the world!" The Project said, and Gretzgi thought he could hear fear in the tone of her voice; "I am not a lab rat!"

"You were the success of genetically engineered and modified DNA!" Gretzgi shouted.

"No," the project said, holding her hands to her head, wide, fearful eyes darting around along the ground. It looked at the unconscious soldiers… Had it done that?

"NO!" she screamed, and a blue fire seemed to ignite from her very soul. It outlined her body, and the force it expelled sent the scientist flying into the wall. Gretzgi groaned; he looked to his side and saw insulation. Sighing, he passed out.

The project around her, all the wreckage, the smoke coming from the wall surrounding the man she had known only as "Creator", though she knew of God and how the man could not have done such a thing. She sank back, leaned against the wall, shaking as she wrapped her arms around her self, trying to seek shelter in her own body. She looked up when a soldier groaned, but he only passed out again.

"What am I?" she whispered shakily, huddling against the wall, like a child who had been struck.

* * *

Xavier woke with a stark as Cerebro chimed with urgency. The computer had picked up something. Climbing out of bed and into his wheelchair, Xavier wheeled over to the nook in his large bedroom, and placed his hand along the paneling. A clicking sound could be heard, then the wall separated. Xavier wheeled into a smaller nook, lined with computer equipment. A helmet hooked to the computer sat on the keyboard. Placing it on his bald head, Xavier then began typing, bringing Cerebro into full life.

The computer screen came to life, and as Xavier typed and watched, he saw the signal getting closer and closer, starting out in space and slowly zooming in. He stared at the final spot, a location in the Alps of France. Leaning back, he rested his chin in his hand as he thought and waited for information to come up on the mutant.

But none came to the screen.

Puzzled, Xavier leaned forward and began typing. But the more he searched for answers, the harder it seemed to find the solutions, and the more he tried, the questions seemed to just rise and rise in numbers.

Sighing, he leaned back again, scratching the side of his head. He was stumped; why hadn't any information come up? Then it suddenly clicked. Without another word, Xavier wheeled from his little technical nook, and as he wheeled towards the double oaken doors of his bedroom the wall resealed itself. He went out into the hallway.

_Scott_, Xavier projected; _Get up and assemble the team. We have a mutant to track._

_But Professor; _came Scott's tired response in thought;_ It's three thirty in the morning._

_I'm quite aware of that, Scott, but this situation is urgent._

_Okay, Professor, just… gimme five more minutes?_

_Fine, five. But that's all._

* * *

Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Logan, Storm, and Bobby all met in one of the meeting rooms in the Underground complex, all in their uniforms, but thoroughly tired. Logan seemed unaffected; he flexed his hands and periodically unsheathed his claws. Xavier rolled in, taking his place at the head of the table.

"At precisely three thirteen this morning," he began, "Cerebro detected a mutant signature in the French Alps;" he paused as the computers created a 3D image in the center of the table of the Alps, with a blinking ball pinpointing the location; "The only thing that truly concerns me though, is that when I tried, no information was brought up on the subject."

"So?" Rogue asked sleepily, covering her mouth as she yawned greatly.

"That means the mutant was erased from the databases, or man-made," Logan said gruffly.

"Logan is correct, I'm afraid," Xavier said; "And, as you can see, our unknown objective is moving through the mountains. Hopefully, they will reach a village and stay there long enough for us to reach them."

"But, if they're some government experiment," Bobby said, "Wouldn't there be troops or something after here?"

"Of course," Xavier said, "But then, there must be a reason that this mutant would want to become an escapee…"

"Poor treatment?" Ororo suggested.

"Or maybe simple torture or neglect?" Logan quipped. He had been picking his teeth with a claw, but had decided to join the conversation.

"Kurt, would you happen to have a suggestion?" Xavier asked, looking at the blue mutant.

Kurt looked up from the table, having been lost in thought; "Ja," he said, "dis mutant, dey are heading for de French/Svitserland borders," he pointed towards the rotating visual, and yes, the dot was moving towards the northeast.

Xavier nodded; "So," he said, "Perhaps they are heading back to their origin of existence."

"Saint Julien," Ororo muttered.

"What, Ororo?" Xavier asked.

"It's a small town, right on the border of France and Switzerland," the storm controller said, "The mutant seems to be heading there."

Xavier nodded; "Well, X-Men," he said, "By a show of hands, who is willing to go after this mutant in hopes of helping them?"

Four hands rose into the air, not including Xaiver's own.

* * *

**TBC**

(_maybe_)

* * *

A/N: well, how does it seem? Please, be completely truthful, I won't mind! 


End file.
